


[Podfic] There Will Be Paperwork, Chapter 14: The Muffin Man

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clones, M/M, Muffins, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a game of Twister that got very out of hand, apparently, shoulda knocked louder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Wherein Aziraphale goes to check on Crowley, whom he hasn't seen in several days, and finds something worth dropping a basket of muffins for...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] There Will Be Paperwork, Chapter 14: The Muffin Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Something short, but a lot of fun. Thank you to Entanglednow for letting me act out her work :) "The muffins?" took me several tries because I kept laughing so hard at the line. Stay safe out there, everyone!

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wk1llXurAYrJogYdGoykm83X827tgBXC/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: The Muffin Man](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wk1llXurAYrJogYdGoykm83X827tgBXC/view?usp=sharing)

YouTube Video Link: https://youtu.be/ZeK28-USdMM

[YouTube Video Hyperlink: The Muffin Man](https://youtu.be/ZeK28-USdMM)

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


End file.
